Usuario discusión:Kangaskhan 1
¡Bienvenido! Hola Kangaskhan 1. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Kan tenog una idea. hay que hacer concursos musicales =DD, xD, ke nuestros pokemons canten una cancion ke los identifiken =D, solo 5 participantes, y 2 a la final ke te parece? te interrogare pregunta 1:de q se trata este wiki? listo XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[the master trainer}}]] 02:30 2 oct 2010 (UTC) captura de dragon,respuetas: 1:Dratini mide:1 metro con 80 2:Gible en PT se encuentra:en la cueva extravio 3:Kibago evoluciona a onondo al nivel 38 y a ononokusu al nivel 48 4:Los ojos de monozu son rojos ATT:[[the master trainer}}]] 02:58 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Dragon Kibago: Niveles 38 y 48 Dratini: Mide 1,8 m [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 03:02 2 oct 2010 (UTC) hagamos un trato yo te ayudo con tu wiki,si tu me ayudas en la mia,pro primero dime de q se trata esto[[the master trainer}}]] 03:04 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Planta Tsutaaja: Campo y Planta Shi Shijinka: Clorofila y そうしょく [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 04:01 2 oct 2010 (UTC) otra nueva una nueva wiki bueno que sorpresa kangaskhan espero que agas un buen trabajo respecto con la elite 4 pues si no hay de otra quiero ver si puedo audicionar asi que vere que tipo puedo ser.Piplup831 05:06 2 oct 2010 (UTC) bien creo que no estare en tu wiki por que tengo mucho trabajo ya en wikidex pero te digo que deverias tener algo de control por que ya as echo como 4 wikis que luego las dejas hacer una wiki es responsabilidad y no todo puede ser un juego solo te digo que agas un buen trabajo.Piplup831 05:26 2 oct 2010 (UTC) tsutaaja su grupo de huevo es campo y plantaJA 14:23 2 oct 2010 (UTC) oye kan por que no hacemos una pagina que tenga los sprites de NB y asi no complicarse mucho subiendo imagenes cada 5 segundosJA 15:09 2 oct 2010 (UTC) woola Hise este mapa haber si sirve x3 Archivo:Posiblemente_mapa_de_pokiity12.png [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Toma Kan Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png Esta al nivel 10 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 17:14 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ♥ me recuerdaS?T.A.K jajajja 18:56 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Spam Los miembros de tu wikia,tanto Dark Lion como una tal pokeskitty han hecho spam en mi wiki atrayéndola hacia esta.Quiero que les digas que dejen de hacer spam o avisaré a un helper.--Cirø el machø En Pøkémønpedia 13:02 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira sempai... Puede que seas mi Sempai pero la verdad es que yo no soy tan facil de esclavizar como LJL o kity yo doy pelea si encuentras tres personas que le hayan gustado mi novela hare yo mismo y con mis propias manos el remake Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:07 4 oct 2010 (UTC) seran empoleon, blastoise y gastrodon--Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola kan Hola kan komo te ah ido ace muhco que no hablamos veo que tomaste mi idea de wiki con entrenadores y todo eso ¬¬. Pero bueno amm no se creo que estare aqui un rato viendo como pasarla solo te aviso XD. Saludos: %:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 20:29 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Kan Te quería preguntar si podía tener un Zorua Albino?? Plis TwT yo haria el sprite [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 19:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Toma: Archivo:Vulpix_NB.png y respondeme la pregunta del Zorua ! ¬¬ [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 03:43 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Dp/Pollo OoO Creo que ya conoces a un amigo de todos ,DP, aqui tengo un informe revelador de una fuente fiable que no nombrare (Hikari kat) donde se revela su verdadera identidad Archivo:DP!_XD.png Pd:no es informacion relevante pero es buena para los chismosos Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 17:47 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Eh? nose que carajo tiene que ver lo de cloyster y tentacruel con lo de hacer me burocrata tu sabes que soy la mejor opcion soy el que tiene mas novelas soy el que siempre viene y ademas siempre e estado de tu lado quien mejor que yo y lo de los de agua te digo cloyster Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 03:27 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Chat Kan creo que para tener mas exito tambien debemos crear un Chat en Xat.com en caso de que aceptes mi peticio dimelo y yo lo creare Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 20:44 11 oct 2010 (UTC) desierto Archivo:Desierto.png que tal e.eJA 00:02 12 oct 2010 (UTC) s si quedo mal estaba hablando con valentina por telefono JA 00:11 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Munchlax-code Mira que el trabajo de ari me deja bastante impresionado asi que si me lo permites quiero dejarla a cargo de la decoracion de la portada ¿Que tal rata embolsillada sempai? Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 14:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) claro sera via msn para que se haga bien--Usuario:Meganium1530 p.d: barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com por si acaso hi te vienes al xat de la wiki? [[User:ShikiMisaki|'【♛】╚»★«╝Shiki★Misaki╚»★«╝【♛】']][http://es.pokewishes.wikia.com/wiki/Equipo_Zeus Zeus] 15:25 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hi Te conectas al msn plis? [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 16:11 16 oct 2010 (UTC) kan-sama, hize el mapa de la región, esperoq ue le guste despues de mucho editar, porfin termine el mapa de la región, solo espero a que usted me diga el nombre y los detalles que quiere que cambie del mapa, ya estan ahi los lugares, ciudades y 3 islas, esta muy grande asi que lo puse en pequeño, la mancha rosada en medio de la cadena hollow, (cadena monañosa) es la pradera hannako, un lugar no descubierto y casi imposible de acceder, nisiquiera se puede ver por satelite, solo ahi se pueden conseguir ciertos pokemon. esperoq ue le guste kan-sama keyko thumb Bueno ok y puse a horsea por que evoluciona al final en Kingdra y Kingdra es tipo dragon/agua ok yo creo que si uso a Kingdra seria para la revancha asi que ya cambio a horsea y bueno gracias por la bienvenida [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 17:01 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Kan! he visto que eres el encargado de la zona dragon entonces aqui vienen las respuestas Dratini mide: 1,8 m Gible en PT se consigue en: en la cueva extravio, en la zona secreta Kibago evoluciona en los niveles: 38 a onondo y 48 a ononokusu Monozu tiene ojos color: Son rojos [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 20:07 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola kan Bueno, kan, te queria decir que estoy entrando en esta wiki y que me interesa el campo del diseño grafico, ayudare lo mas que pueda en Proyecto Wikia Region y me interesa crear la region n.n la creare en breve y dime si alguien ya te la mandó y ya la elegiste que lo entendere n.n Hola de nuevo n.n hola de nuevo n.n ya hice la bendita region, le agregue algunos nombres para q elementos fuera de lo q dice el proyecto queden acorde... las ciudades me gustaria que me digas donde ponerlas asi ya las meto y empiezo a hacer las rutas, eso, claro, si te gusta mi mapa n.n está bien grande pero tengo programas para hacerlos en escala :D Te lo paso: Archivo:Region_Wiki.png Y con leyendas: Archivo:Region_Wiki_Legends.png n.n me alegra que te haya gustado n.n le muestro el mapa al Dark Lion y veo q pasa xD Preguntita n.n oye me gustaria que me des permiso para modificar el Proyecto Wikia-Region (claro con inspeccion tuya n.n) porque como estoy haciendo el mapa, las ciudades, los pueblos y todo eso a medida q lo construyo lo voy poniendo al dia :D mapa listo, solo falta poner ciudades extra. Luego lo achico y si queda mal lo hago de nuevo más chico xd ire colocando nuevas ciudades en el proyecto, luego pasate para editar lo q no te guste n.n Archivo:Region_Wiki_CyC.png Algunos Pokes! xD Tipo Planta -Tsutaaja-es de los grupos huevo campo y planta. -Hoppip- en shiny es totalmente verde. -Monmen-evoluciona con piedra solar. -Cacnea- aprende puño drenaje con la MT60 -Shikijika- sus habilidades son Clorofila y Hervíboro. -Tangela- evoluciona en tangrowth -Churine- 548 en la pokedex nacional Tipo Dragón -Dratini-alcanza hasta 1,8 m de longitud. -Gible-en la Cueva Extravío, en la zona secreta. Entra en la ruta 206 desde ciudad Pirita -Kibago- evoluciona en onondo al lvl 38 que evoluciona en ononokusu al lvl 48 -Monozu-Rojos? xD (tirando a embocar =P) Tipo Normal -Rattata- Esfuerzo -Sentret- mide 0,8 metros de altura -Zigzagoon- pesa 17,5 kg -Bidoof- habilidades: simple e ignorante -Minezumi- oteador -Pidgey- Marrón y crema. -HootHoot- evoluciona en noctowl -Mamepato- Pokemon Blanco y Negro -Lickitung- "Cada vez que Lickitung se encuentra con algo que no conoce, le da un lametazo. Es la forma que tiene de memorizar las cosas, por la textura y el sabor. No soporta los sabores ácidos." -Aipom- Aprender doble golpe +1 nivel -Whismur- Aullido -Spinda-Torre Bellsprout, Torre Hojalata, Torre Quemada. Parque Compi: Zona pradera. -Buneary-Rayo Hielo, Puño Mareo y Bote. -Munchlax-Se podria decir q es color verde agua y crema. -Yooterii- aparece en las rutas 1,2 y 3 -Chiraamii- Con piedra dia. Eso es todo :D espero mis pokes xD por lo menos los que haya respondido bien :D Empoleon7 14:35 24 oct 2010 (UTC) yo Cacnea: Aprende puño drenaje con MT60 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] jaja estoy respondiendo todos los de pregunta :DD me los agrego :P por cierto en la discucion de dark lion está el mapa completo q no sale de la pantalla ;D Empoleon7 15:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kan algunas respuestas tipo normal :3 -Sentret- mide 0,8 metros de altura -Mamepato- Pokemon Blanco y Negro -Aipom- Aprender doble golpe +1 nivel -Buneary-Rayo Hielo, Puño Mareo y Bote. -Yooterii- aparece en las rutas 1,2 y 3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:29 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kan una duda Como puedo pelear contra los Líderes de Gimnasio?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:27 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Osea Como eso de que retas al lider y este decide? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:45 24 oct 2010 (UTC) woola kan Puedo Tener mi Tienda de Objetos xD Si? o no? xD Gracias por atender la pregunta [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] emmm puedo mi inicial quiero a charmander porfaaaaaaaaalguien averigua quien soy 01:18 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Kannn!! Quiero un Bulb y ya tengo 2 Medallas :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 02:16 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:41 27 oct 2010 (UTC) ah ok Que lastima Kan y gracias por el bulb [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:17 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas tipo Normal Quiero hacerme un equipo estilo Regie asi que te respondo lo de bidof y starly Bidof:Simple e ignorante Starly: Vs starly o mas simple en el primer capi del manga Dp (atacaron a platina y los dos bobos bufanderos la salvaron) Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 02:53 29 oct 2010 (UTC) woola te vengo a decir que ya inaguramos la guarderia Esta es mi si quieres deja pokemons maximo 2 ahi te responderan tus dudas xD Giovi xD hola soy luisinal no se si me conoces pero en fin bueno no entendi como escoges tu pokemon inicial osea aqui , te lo dan , no? pero quien pues yo quisiera un huevo de ralts y quiero ser coordinador poseacaso te deseo lo mejor para esta wiki porque cada ves que la visito siento paz que es mi palabre favorita EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 03:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) se creativo forever hola soy luisinal no se si me conoces pero en fin bueno no entendi como escoges tu pokemon inicial osea aqui , te lo dan , no? pero quien pues yo quisiera un huevo de ralts y quiero ser coordinador poseacaso te deseo lo mejor para esta wiki porque cada ves que la visito siento paz que es mi palabre favorita EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 03:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) se creativo forever Woola Kan Soy Víctor, me gustaria saber si me das tu reality en PE, de esta manera, haria "Luces, drama, accion!" ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 10:26 30 oct 2010 (UTC)' tipo dragon -Kibago- evoluciona en onondo al lvl 38 que evoluciona en ononokusu al lvl 48 kan!!! la rpoxima vez que dark y king me digan simba gay bloquealos o a dark quitale lo de burocrata pq se la pasa jodiendome y me puso en el perfil simba gay que tal que hubiera sido alreves el estaria emputad* y es verdad se la pasan jodiendome J A 00:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) kan com gano medallas y porque esta borrado el pryecto wikia regionalguien averigua quien soy 00:50 1 nov 2010 (UTC) oye kan dark y yo hablamos y el solo me va a decir yurino no simba gay aunque ni idea pq yurino respuesta quiero a dratini me parece que eran 1,8 metrodalguien averigua quien soy 23:00 1 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: quiero a trutaaja tamb sus grupos huevo son planta, campo Ejem Kan... ...Cuando va a eclosionar el huevo de shaymin? que ataques? a que nivel? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:11 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ._.U Bien ahora lo pongo en mi equipo y subira unos niveles por ediciones y que ataques tiene? -.- [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:33 2 nov 2010 (UTC) kan quieres aparecer en mi novela??? PD: si dices que si te toca de villano con lion J A 01:18 2 nov 2010 (UTC) sabes le pondre los que aprende por nivel y listo -.- ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:49 2 nov 2010 (UTC) oye olas ezto es solo una sugerencia: que tal si hacemos una zona safari en alguna ciudad por ejemplo ciudad nube yo la pudiera hacer tambien quisiera ayudr en el proyecto wikia region . Otra cosa popodriamos hacer inscribciones para los haces de batalla podrian ser 6 no crees .EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 03:21 2 nov 2010 (UTC) unas respuestas -shikijika - sus habilidades son clorofila y creo que la otra era ... herbivoro ?'???? EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 04:18 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Planta son Churine: Numero 548 pokedex nacional Tangela: Evoluciona a Tangrowth Shikijika: Sus habilidades son Clorofila y Herbivoro Cacnea: Aprende Puño Drenaje por MT Tsutaaja: Es del grupo huevo Campo Planta [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 21:57 2 nov 2010 (UTC) jeje lo siento por la tardanza pero aqui esta Archivo:Medalla_Cascada.png mucha tarea =S--Usuario:Meganium1530 komo me explicas lo de adopcion amigo es que no lo entinedo kan Warrior Fantom 13:49 4 nov 2010 (UTC) woola kan respuestas: Bidoof habilidades: Simple e Ignorante Pidgey: Marrón y crema. HootHoot: Evoluciona en Noctowl Mamepato: Pokemon Blanco y Negro Yooterii: Rutas 1-2-3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Ok yo aviso ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:09 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :O gracias kan ewe aunque ¿abominacion? ewe--J A 01:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) KKAANNNN Hola te traigo una respuesta :3 Churine: El numero 548 :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 21:19 7 nov 2010 (UTC) kan podria hacer el proyecto icon? para los iconos de los juegos como este Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png espero la respuesta [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 23:57 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Lamento decirte Haz fallado en tu Mision :(, puedes intentarlo denuevo, en las primeras misiones no usaras tu equipo ranger porque son muy debiles aun xD, usa tu ekipo wikia, cuando estes en nivel intermedio usaras el ekipo ranger x3 intenta denuevo!